Sleep Light
by Tess4
Summary: Just a normal day on Andromeda(discreet cough) Beka/Tyr and oh, a baby..... maybe
1. Default Chapter

Don't own anything or anyone.   
Humour but less so by the end  
Spoilers: nothing much past the first season, but if your an angel fan and haven't seen 'sleep tight', than DO NOT READ THIS, please.   
  
  
  
On the good ship andromeda  
  
It was a normal day on andromeda, stuff was happening, Harper was fixing things and Dylan was of course renewing his efforts to get everyone killed.   
  
Dylan, Beka and Rommie were on the bridge. "So what are we doing today Dylan", Asks Beka. Dylan looked really pleased someone had finally asked that question. "We're going to fly the Andromeda into the middle of a war between two Nietzchien prides and try to talk them into peace and then when all else fails as it of course will, we'll come up with some daring plan to escape or convince the prides to make peace".   
  
Beka starts edging towards the door, "You know, Dylan, I was planning on taking the Maru out and doing some much needed shopping so I'll just go now and meet you somewhere later, I'll bring pizza for dinner. Just then the Rommie hologram appeared "the Maru's already left, Beka, Rev overheard Dylans plan for today and mentioned something about visiting some Monk friends of his on some planet somewhere, he said he'd meet us later and he'd bring dinner home."  
  
"Great" replied Dylan, "tell Harper to finish repairs, we're going to bring peace or death to some Nietzcheins. Oh and someone had better inform Tyr that we may need him to get married or join a pride or something."  
  
Meanwhile Harper is fixing stuff in some small access corridor in the middle of the ship. Then, suddenly, Trances tail appears hanging down beside him. As always, the same as everyone, Harper gets an irresistible urge to pull on Trances tail. He does and it of course, comes off in his hand. He gets so surprised, he falls down a couple of decks. Trance, meanwhile starts crying, turns and runs towards the command deck saying "I'm gonna tell Dylan that you pulled my tail off."   
  
Tyr was in the gym, taking out all his frustration on a punchbag, well maybe not all his frustration. With each punch he shouts "take that drago-kazov, take that jaguar pride, take that Santa Claus." Beka who by this time is standing at the door says "Santa Claus?" "Yes, well he never brought me any presents" "So you were a bad Nietzchein" "And well you know, are we still on for tonight" Tyr asks with a smile. "We are if Dylan doesn't get us killed" Beka replies also smiling.  
  
Tyr sighes with frustration, (no, not that type of frustration) "What has the good Captain gone and gotten us into now?" " A pride war, he says you may need to be chosen as a mate or join a pride, sleep with a few women, the usual. "Oh, well, I better go put my special alpha male aftershave on, (Tyr mutters as he walks away) I don't see Captain Hunt putting special highguard aftershave on.....  
  
While all this was happening, Trance was on the bridge, roaring crying about how Harper had pulled her tail off. Dylan was trying to comfort her, "There, there Trance," he said awkwardly patting her shoulder . "It was a bit of a nuisance, wasn't it, always getting in the way, helping you get the rope around your wrists loose before someone came to rescue you. Your better off without it.  
  
Just then Harper walks in with the much consoled over tail. "It's okay Trance, I can fix it, we just need some superglue. We can get Rev to pick some up on his way home, he can stop off at Star. Just then above Harpers head appeared a Star sign, and the jingle from the Star advertisement played(to the Spar ad. tune) "All you need, when you need it, under the debris at Star..." Everyone looks at Harper. "What can I say, I'm their new sales Rep." "but Harper" Dylan whines "you already work for me" "Well yeah but these these guys give holidays and bonuses. The only bonus we get around here is a complementary dinner when someone joins the Commonwealth, and thats happened like, what, twice?" "Good point!" Dylan concedes. "Note to self - more complementary dinners"   
  
They arrive at the area of space between where the two Nietzhean prides are fighting. A battle was just beginning. Dylan was briefing his crew about the war. "The Carns and the Herbs are fighting because the Carns own the McDonalds franchise and because their carnivorous they stopped them selling Veggie burgers. The Herbs because they are herbivors are not happy about the situation and are fighting the Carns for control of the franchise or the return of the Veggie burgers. As you can see people it's all very complicated and political, you know all that boring stuff. We have two options - We can spend a few days negotiating until one pride eventually tries to annialate us or the two prides join together to get rid of us or we could just annialate them both now while their unprepared and hence ending the war by killing lots of people or we could start up our own franchise, call it McCommonwealth and sell both meat and veggie burgers. All options are likely to get us killed so which one will we choose?  
  
Tyrs hand waves in the air. "Yes Tyr, you have a suggestion?"   
"Well, sir, I really want to try out the new guns today and since the Nietzcheans look like great target practice, especcially with those pro-meat and pro-vegetable banners across their hulls." "But", Beka interjected, "Rev's bringing dinner home and because he's a Wayist and all, he'll either bring tofu or some kind of soupy stuff that tastes like gruel, like last time." "Beka that was gruel, Rev had just returned from visiting a Wayist orphanage." said Harper.  
  
"Oh", replied Beka, "Anyway we should then consider either trying to make peace or setting up our own franchise so we can have some Hamburgers for dinner." "Well",Tyr begins once more, " I think option two would facilitate both our needs. We make peace between the Nietzcheans, eat hamburgers, they go behind our backs anyway and we escape because of our really big guns."   
"Suits me," says Dylan, "Andromeda, activiate negotiation mode authorisation Captain Hunt, blah blah, woof woof".  
"Mode engaged". Immediately banners appear all over the ship with the words - A restored commonwealth, all the sentient being working together to make peace, and kick some Magog ass.   
On different parts of the ship songs are playing such as "Peace is flowing", "Make hay not war" and other peace-loving songs including some national anthems.   
"Captain hunt is standing on the Command deck, looking ready for anything. "Alright people, it's negotiation time!"  
  
Later that day, after the negotiations, hamburgers, and fight almost to the bloody death......  
  
Dylan was standing on the command deck looking triumphant. The Andromeda hologram asks "What will we do now Dylan? He replies, "Same thing we do every day Blinky, Try to take over the universe!!!!!! ....... No, wait, later than that.  
  
Tyr and Beka were in bed, enjoying each others company.   
It was early morning but neither of them had slept yet. Beka suddenly jumped out of the bed, ran to the bathroom and was sick. Later, in medical Beka was lying down and Tyr sat beside her looking concerned. "Must have been all the hamburgers." he joked. Trance spoke "Actually, Beka your pregnant." Beka looked shocked. Tyr looked at Trance, "How could this happen," he asked shocked also. "Well, you see Trance began, "When a man really loves a woman, they....  
  
If your an Angel fan, then yes the next part is a spoofy parody of the whole Connor thing but in more Andromeda terms. If your not a fan, you should be, think of all the endless plots your missing out on, the lack of one, the Darla one, the Connor one........   
  
Tyr and Beka hadn't spoken for a few days or months. Anyway by now Bekas bump is really big but Beka doesn't want the baby so she has tried numerous ways of getting rid of it, nameably eating hamburgers. She gets upset one day and tries eating more hamburgers, she just couldn't get enough to rid herself of her hunger.  
  
Tyr walks in and tries to stop her. He gets her against the wall. She hits at him with her fists. He hugs her to stop her, then he feels it. "That's why you can't get enough hamburgers, you crave protein, the baby, our baby, it has two hearts." Tyr realises the wonder of this, the guy, you know the one Tyr stole the remains of, i can't quite remember his name.(Musefonie or something) Anyway he had two beating hearts. (why? , because my plot needed it). This meant his and Beka child, might be the great leader. He who would bring all the Nietzchean together to work as one. Well, either that or the baby was Than. (Also for the plot)  
  
And........  
The day arrived, all the crew gathered to see Beka and Tyr's baby. Harper commented, "Hey, where's Rev, I haven't seen him for a while......". On further reflection he realised he hadn't seen Rev since the day he left to go to some monastery while they fought the prides. No-one had noticed.   
Anyway after lots of pain, screaming and shouting, the baby was born. Tyr carried it out to his fellow crew members who waited outside medical. "Our baby, it's human, it has two hearts and it's a girl!!. Tyr was suprised. The reincarnated whats-his-name came back as a girl.   
  
Beka was tired, Tyr was tyred. See the treouble with babies was, they cried, a lot. And their kid just wouldn't shut up. Suddenly all the power in the ship went off, and some guy came on with a bunch of other people and weapons. Tyr was holding the baby who they'd named Tori after some relation of Beka's and Tyr's mother name (Victoria). Suddenly they were surrounded, the Guy, Poltz, grabbed Tori from Tyr's arms, some other guy, Tarlantus, we'll call him, said "Kill the child, Poltz, kill it. Tyr and Beka cried "No". Poltz said " I want to raise this child as my own, I will be it's father. (Note at some point along this Rev who should have been here, should have unearthed a prophesy about Tyr killing Tori, but he's not here so, sigh, shrug and shake of head. ) No shouts Tarlantus and opens up a portal that looks like a slipstream portal. "Kill the child or all the universe will be sucked into this demon slipstream" Poltz, who is still holding Tori, runs and jumps into the portal. It closes, all the people leave and Beka and Tyr are left sitting on the floor crying. Their child, Tori gone..........  
  
To be continued, but only if you want it too. 


	2. and so....

Sleep light Part 2 - "oh for the love of....YES"  
  
Disclaimer - I still don't own anything or anyone  
Spoilers - none, I think  
Apologies -Firstly, I'm writing this for fun, I'm sorry to the people who don't get my jokes (the blinky and the brain one), or want better paragraphs, and who the hell am I gonna get to proofread it if I'm the only one I know who watches the program. This is not my homework, it's my fun.But hey if it's unreadable sorry and I'll try better.(muttering)You should see my handwriting.   
  
And secondly, I don't mean to offend or insult anyone with this fanfic, it's just some fun, kind of like Andromeda in a really twisted alternate universe. The real show is way better and none of the characters really act like they do in this. No harm intended.....hehehehehe, no wait that's not it, Mwahahahaha ....... no that's not it either... Anyways, on to the story  
  
So where did we leave off, oh yes Poltz jumped into a demon slipstream with little Tori and Tyr and Beka were of course devastated.  
  
Dylan called a meeting, he was standing on a table dressed in his Viking costume. Tyr decided it was time for action "Dylan, I think we should come up with a rescue plan"   
"Well Tyr that sounds like a good idea. Would it be dangerous and involve risking our lives and nearly getting killed but yet again just barely making it out alive, cos if it doesn't involve barely making it out with our lives then we're not doing it."  
  
Dylan jumped off the table but managed to fly across the room and smack his head off the window. He stood up " I am Spiderman!, but if this window hadn't have been here I'd have been Superman and you", he turned to Harper "you would have been my trusty sidekick...... Robin (or something). Come!, let us get into our superhero suits and put on our superhero aftershave." Dylan took off running out the door and down the corridor, Harper followed reluctantly.   
  
Tyr sat down and looked at Beka, "So much for a plan, but while we're on the subject of costumes, how about that tweety bird costume in your wardrobe.....  
  
Later, in command.   
"Alright people, here's the plan - Firstly we have to go get Rev back cos we need him (for the plot), we could just hope a handy helpful hint comes our way like last time but now that I've mentioned it, we know it won't. Beka you're piloting, lets go back to the last place we knew Rev was headed.  
  
Later on...after they trace Rev to a planet and using the nano-tracker things in his blood are following the signal. Dylan, Beka, Rommie and Tyr are tracking him. Harper was left on the ship with a mission to get Trance very drunk, just like Dylan ordered.   
They walked up the path to what looked like a bar, the name in neon lights on the front "Rev's Tavern". A list on the door displayed the specialities; Holy Water - Antarian Ale, Blessed Grape Juice - Sanjon wine, The quick Way - strong verhan whiskey. The sign on the door said - enter all who seek the way, and a good drink.   
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought Trance with us, we'd probably have a better chance of getting her drunk here" "No" Dylan replied " I told Harper to tell her she had to help him fix the slipstream drive, and the weapons, droids, basically everything on the ship. I'm sure she'll be merry by the time we get back."   
  
They entered the bar and up on the stage was Rev, singing, they just caught the last line of the well known tune " That's why, the lady is a nun". Then the audience broke off into applause. Rev walked down behind the bar and a Than got up and started singing country western, something about a guys drogarian hound leaving and his hirconian girlfriend dying and his mam throwing him out of the house.  
  
When they walked up to the bar Rev was talking to a man. The man said "Rev, my wife wants to have more children but I don't want anymore and I still want a good sex life, what do I do?" " Well", Rev replied, "the answer is simple my friend, you tell your wife you have become a wayist Monk, and now practice celibacy and then you go and sleep with other women." "Thank you Rev, thank you for your help." " Your welcome my friend, Follow the way!"   
  
Just then Rev turned and saw them, "Hallo, my friends, to what do I owe this visit?" "We need your help Rev" "I'll just get my cape........  
  
Back on the ship  
When they arrived back, they found a very harassed Harper and a very drunk Trance. They were once again having a meeting but Trance kept interrupting with things like "you've been such a good friend do you know that Harper, and your such a good fix-it guy you know, you, fix things and that, thats good, that you fix things, and I think I'm gonna sleep now. Trance slumps down on the table, asleep.  
  
Dylan begins " Right my plan, Rev have you found how to where we can enter the Demon slipstream?" " Yes Dylan, it's not far from here we can get there in less than an hour, but Dylan no ship could fly through this slipstream and live."   
  
"Great, well here's where my plan comes in, no normal person could fly us through this but I think that Trance, drunk could do it. Remember when she threw us three hundred years back in time, and she wasn't even drunk then. So we get her to fly, we nearly get killed on the way, we arrive heavily damaged and all that stuff, you know, the "one hit'll knock us flat thing" which leads to the barely escaping with our lives. Then we rescue the kid, and leave."  
"Going back to our mission" He said quietly, "OF TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!." Uh-oh he thought to himself, I said the loud part quiet and the quiet part loud.   
  
"Anyway" he continued," That's the plan". " Let me get this straight" began Tyr, "The very drunk purple girl is going to fly us through an impossible slipstream and , providing we don't get killed, we'll rescue our daughter, whom we don't know her location, and then fly back out through this slipstream and somehow get home." "Yep, that's the plan, everyone okay with that? " Everyone around the table agreed, there were a number of shrugs and okay's"   
  
  
Dylan shook Trance awake, "Trance we need you to fly slipstream" Trance awoke and happily under the influence of alcohol followed Dylan to command. Just as Trance was being buckled in to the seat Dylan said " Wait, no this is insane, Trance flying slipstream, what are we thinking people, we must be mad we'll get ourselves killed." Everyone just stared at Dylan, he was becoming sane. They were quick to act, Tyr knocked Dylan out and Beka injected him with some insanity nanobots.   
  
"Trance it's time to go, Dylan will be better soon but it's time to fly now." Trance happily obliged and the whole ship began convulsing in green, red and blue light. Everyone was thrown around and suddenly there was a blinding flash, a giant crash and they arrived at their destination. Alarms flashed everywhere and the crew lay unconscious in command. If they were awake they would have read the messages the ship was receiving. They said " Welcome to Fairytale land, where many people comes but no-one ever leaves........ All major credit cards are excepted"   
  
That's it for now, tune in for the next instalment of the story, if you dare ahhahahaha(that's still not it!). Your definition of humour may differ from the author of Sleep tight and her shareholders. 


	3. hmmm...

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah (You get the idea). The ad. idea is from a John Wyndham short story from the book Jizzle called Confidence Trick.(The tube-train to hell).   
  
Thanks for the reviews full of advice and encouragement, they helped a lot. I'm going to re-write the first two chapters but I'll keep going with the story anyway. There shouldn't be any major changes. This is gonna be a short chapter which I will probably regret writing later.   
  
Anyway, the last chapter they found themselves in Fairytale land, sounds lovely and cheerful doesn't it! No, think more dark and evil and your halfway there. The true fairytales were never 'happy ever after'.   
  
They took the Maru and landed on the planet. By this time Dylan was back to himself and Trance was sobering up.   
  
They walked into the only apparent entrance in the only apparent building on the planet. In the entrance hall they found a statue.  
  
As they walked up to it, the statue began to talk.  
  
"Welcome friends! It is the season of Easter..."  
  
Rommie interrupted the statue, " Actually Easter is not a season, it's a festive time of year and, what you call the 'season of Easter' ended over two earth weeks ago"  
  
The statue glared at her, muttered something about androids and began again.  
  
"Welcome acquaintances! It is the season of Easter, also known as Ostara. Join in the festivities and enjoy the theme'd rooms. Your rooms are awaiting you, up the stairs, to your left and past the door to hell. If you need any assistance contact the nearest statue. Enjoy your stay!."  
  
Dylan addressed the statue. "We aren't staying, we are just here to look for a guy called Poltz because he kidnapped my friends baby and we need to rescue her and kill him. Where would we find him?"  
  
The statue turned it's glare on Dylan and began again.  
  
" Welcome enemies! ........"  
  
The group walked on past the statue and found themselves at the bottom of a staircase that winded round and round and round upwards into the building. (Kind of like the one Giles used in the very, very original pilot episode of Buffy, when he was giving her the 'chosen one' lecture and kept disappearing behind the stairs!)  
  
"Do we go up?" Harper asked.  
  
"Well I don't see a door marked 'Tori's in here' so, yeah unless you want to go talk to the dumb statue out there"   
  
"Beka!", Trance was sober enough to protest, "Don't be statue-ist, he might have been really friendly for a statue"  
  
They headed up the stairs which appeared to go on forever. They passed advertisements like "Burn cream - for all those nasty scorch marks and limb glue - for re-attaching those essential parts."  
  
Harper wasn't paying attention to the ads. He was lagging behind the rest. He noticed a button on the panel on the wall. It read "Push button"  
  
'No, I won't press it' He continued on walking up the stairs and to his surprise the button followed him.   
  
He thought he could hear it taunting him "press me, press me, Harper, press the button........"   
  
Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He pressed the button.   
  
Immediately the stairs turned into a giant slide and they all slid faster and faster, round and round back down the stairs. Past the reception area and down further, underground.   
  
Finally they stopped or rather came to an abrupt stop as they were all flung off the slide into the air and landed on the grass.   
  
They got up and brushed themselves off.   
  
The land looked almost artificial, with it's green grass, and perfectly small, round hills. Little windmills were in the ground and a small breeze pushed them round and round.  
  
Tyr spoke up. " I know this place, we used to be told about it as a scary story to frighten children into being good. This is tellytubbyland!!!!"   
Everyone looked horrified. At that moment a brown rabbit hopped over to Trance. She smiled and reached down to pet it. Abruptly, she jumped back screaming. There was blood covering her hand.   
  
She ran over and hid behind Dylan screaming "The bunny tried to kill me, it tried to kill me. The bunny is evil!!"  
  
Trances hand wasn't badly hurt, so they continued on walking toward the nearest hill to get a better look around.   
  
As they were climbing up they realised there were more rabbits. Actually there were a lot of rabbits and they were moving en masse, towards them. There must have been hundreds.  
  
By the time they reached the top of the hill, they were surrounded. Suddenly Dylan and Trance disappeared.   
  
Tyr and Beka ran over to where they had been, followed closely by Rommie. Then all three of them, disappeared. Harper was the only one left cos they had left Rev back on the andromeda. He glanced at the quickly approaching rabbits then turned and jumped into the hole the others had disappeared into.  
  
Where did they go, what's going to happen next? We're hoping for a guest appearance by Bob next chapter but that depends on how his custody case goes. Just a note on the statue-ist comment. For example, if I refuse to hug trees on my way home from school with my friend, she calls me a tree hugger-ist. When she doesn't hug every single tree on our way home I call her a tree-ist cos she's leaving some of them out. You can use the -ist for almost anything (doorist, potato-ist, machine-ist). 


	4. The end......or is it

Nothing new to say here, I haven't gained ownership of the show or anything and there are no new spoilers. We're getting summer exams. Kind of ruins the idea of 'ohne Prufungsstress'.   
  
Chapter Four: "Life is money, money is the root of all evil, and knowledge is power. Therefore procrastination is the key to world peace"  
  
  
This chapter is guest starring Bob. Who's Bob? You probably know him, the Rugrats Bob. A way of saying 'oh for Bob's sake' and Bob doesn't find it disrespectful. You want to talk to him, you look up and yell. Oh and by the way he isn't too happy. He lost his custody case, Jess won custody of Timmy the leprechaun. Don't be sterotypical of leprechauns, Timmy isn't allowed to smoke and has no wish to be a cobbler.  
  
Anyway, so they had all just fallen down a hole in Tellitubby land and where were they going? To visit the teletubbies maybe?   
  
Harper was the last to land, unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. He got to his feet.   
  
They were in a corridor of some kind.  
  
"Which way?" asked Trance, who had recovered from the bunny incident. She looked up nervously at the hole. "You don't think the bunnies could follow us do you."  
  
Dylan smiled reassuringly, "Trance, you know just as well as I do that when people in life-threatening situations fall through holes and end up somewhere else, the danger never follows them. It's a rule."  
  
Just then bunnies began hopping down through the hole. The group just turned and ran down the corridor.   
  
"But Dylan, don't humans always say that there are exceptions to every rule? Like the English language, it's just one big exception, with loads of rules and those rules have exceptions, and it's all because I have two coats and I wear one all the time and the other only some of the time. And I didn't know that my having two coats and not wearing them equally as often could cause this much disruption or I'd have only got one but they were sooo pretty I couldn't help buying two.......   
  
Trance was babbling as they ran along the corridor. They suddenly reached a door marked 'door to hell'. They stopped.   
  
"Do we keep going or do we go in here?"   
  
"Well, it's a matter of whether we want to be eaten by bunnies or go sightseeing and I choose sightseeing" Tyr turned and rushed through the door.   
  
The others followed.   
  
They found themselves in a room with a table, a chair and a computer. Beka moved and sat down by the computer. It was logged on to the net and Beka decided to check out the favourite sites.   
  
The rest of the crew were just wandering around the room, looking for another way out. Beka shouted and they all came rushing back to her.  
  
"Look, look at the site they've bookmarked. It's called 'oh by the way we've got tori stashed here' .com."  
  
She logged on to the site, and on the sight were pictures of Tori and a map of the building. With 'you are here' and 'Tori is here' signs.   
  
"She's just down the corridor, we've got to go get her."  
  
The others agreed and headed out the door. The bunnies were all just sitting on the ground looking at them. They just nervously walked by them but the bunnies did nothing except for a few who just nipped at their feet.   
  
They reached the next door and entered the room. Beka gasped, there lying in a cot was Tori, their daughter. (Luckily since this isn't a TV program we don't have to age Tori by at least five or six years and this comment has nothing whatsoever to do with Angel cos I haven't seen past sleep tight)  
  
Beka and Tyr ran towards their daughter but suddenly a ring of fire appeared around her and beside that a man who looked suspiciously like the devil.  
  
"Who are you to dare enter my territory uninvited?" The man asked, his voice booming across the room.   
  
Tyr didn't even pause, he raised his gun and shot the man again and again. And he of course died instantly from the wounds.   
  
The ring of fire did not disappear but a stone statue knocker appeared on the ring.  
  
Beka knocked on the knocker. It opened it's eyes.  
  
"How can I help you?" it said.  
  
"Turn off the damn ring of fire" Beka hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry", the knocker replied cheerfully, "only the Devil or Bob can open the ring and the Devils dead so you need to get Bobs permission."   
  
Dylan questioned the knocker. "How do we contact this Bob."  
  
"It is a complicated and difficult ritual......  
  
Tyr reached for his gun. The knocker trailed off then looked up and yelled "Bob!!!!  
Bob, get down here your needed!!!!!"  
  
Bob's head appeared through the ceiling.   
  
"Bob, these guys killed the devil and want you to release the ring of fire around the child."  
  
Bob looked at the people in the room. He looked at the child in the cot. And then he burst into tears. "Timmy, my poor Timmy, my little leprechaun and I let that monster take you...... Timmy, Timmy where are you?"  
  
It was clear they weren't going to get much help from Bob.  
  
Tyr raised his gun again. Bob looked at him.  
  
"Kill me and you'll never get your child free but if you do one deed for me you can have her back."  
  
Beka looked around the room at her friends. They each nodded.   
  
"What deed?"   
  
Bob looked at Beka. "You must rescue Timmy from that horrible witch women and bring him back to me. You will need to travel to 21st century Earth to a small Island in Europe, the emerald Isle and.........  
  
While Bob was giving instructions Tyr had grabbed the knockers nose and pulled so hard that he opened the ring of flame. Dylan ran in and grabbed the child.   
  
They all turned and ran before Bob realised what was going on and rushed down the stairs back the way they came.  
  
Bob was furious at their treachery and the ground around them shook with his rage, or rather his sobs.   
  
They got back to the Maru, and flew back to the ship. They barely escaped, trying to get Trance drunk enough to fly them back and the rest of them drunk cos they had managed to rescue Tori.   
  
And so Beka and Tyr found themselves sitting with their daughter, the two hearted child who had been through so much in her few days of life. They both looked at her with love. Yet they knew it was not over yet. There would be many other dangers for their child to face - the Dragans, the tellitubbies, puberty. Yes, there were challenges ahead, and temper tantrums before bed. But that's another story.  
  
The End......but only for now 


End file.
